Pudding
Pudding (プリン Purin) is the ever-persistent rival of Ulala in the Space Channel 5 series. Usually seen with her groupies, you can bet something’s going down when both her and Ulala enter the scene. Description Pudding is a nineteen year-old reporter for Channel 42. A former teen idol, she now has a waning fan club although she can usually be seen with her bodyguards and groupies. Her catchphrase is "It's me, Pudding!" or "Pudding desu!" in the Japanese version. This girl’s favorite color is taupe, a sort of dark grayish-brown. She was born on September 5, 2480, her Zodiac sign is Virgo, and her blood type is AB. After the Morolian invasion, Pudding decided to incorporate guitar skills into her reporting. History Background Before becoming a reporter for Channel 42 Pudding was a teen idol for four years. She was very popular and even went as far as to get two nose jobs since her sixteenth birthday to look pretty. When it was time for her to step down from her profession, Pudding found a job as a reporter for Channel 42, even hiring some fans to be her “bodyguards” while on the air. Space Channel 5 Pudding makes her appearance in the first report, strutting in front of a Channel 5 camera and catching the attention of Fuse ("Is that another reporter?!"). A dance battle ensues between her and Ulala ending with her defeat. She shows up again in Report 3 as one of the reporters out to get to the scoop of the Morolian secert base before anyone else. She makes it into the base first, but is hypnotized as a result. Ulala frees her and the former teenage idol leaves the scene. Report 4 sees Pudding teaming up with Ulala and the Space Pirate Broadcaster Jaguar as they confront Channel 5's CEO, Mr. Blank. She makes her way through Space Channel 5's HQ, following Ulala as they eventually reach the top of the station. In the Giant Evila battle, she shoots the humongous robot along with Ulala and Jaguar. Unfortunately, she's the first to be knocked away by the mecha. She comes back to cheer on Ulala in a chant support and marches off to the end of the galaxy along with her and a bunch of others. Space Channel 5 Part 2 Report 2: Nature's Revenge! First appearing at the start the report, Pudding later faces off against Ulala at Fountain Square in a guitar duel. After being humilated at the hands of the pink-haired reporter, Pudding leaves in a fit with her bodyguards. Report 3: Meet the Sexy Space Police! Zooming out of nowhere, Pudding shouts, "The scoop is miiiine!" With a quick wave to Ulala she keeps going forward through the sky. However, she doesn't stick around for long - in fact, she's gone almost as quickly as Ulala sights her - once the Space Police show up to shoo away all members of the press. Report 5: The Spies Get Revenge! Pudding returns and sticks around this time, creeping around Purge's Mystery Zone space station with Ulala, Space Michael, Hoorg, and Pine. When all five of them wind up surrounded by Dark Rhythm Robots, Pudding takes care of the robots on the right side of the room. After the intermission, the team must take on The Shadows, a group of four BuffBots and Shadow, in a Battle of the Bands. Naturally, Pudding plays the guitar for their side. Report 6: Purge's TV Special Marching down the path towards Purge, Pudding points out that the Ballistic Groove Gun has been sucking up all the dance energy of the crowd. Her line for when facing down the Mass-produced Peace Carriersis"I'll end this!" She and the others are eventually cut off from Ulala by an invisible wall, leaving Ulala to dance-off against Purge by herself. After the intermission, Pudding is the first to cheer on Ulala to get up and beat Purge the Great. Once Dance Dimension X is shattered, she is one of the people right next to Ulala as they berate Purge. ("You're the one who isn't happy!") When Purge is blasted into space and Ulala wraps up her show, Pudding walks off to the end of the galaxy with everyone. Personality Always the vain one, Pudding is never one to back down from a challenge unless she has been humiliated to an extent. Her competitive attitude and jealousy towards Ulala is mostly likely caused by her sometimes childish personality, and her natural competitive side from her days as a teen idol. Pudding also has quite the temper when she doesn't get her way. This usually goes hand-in-hand with her being humiliated such as in Part 2's second report when she shouts "I quit!" after being beaten by Ulala. Despite this, Pudding seems to have respect to those who are better then her; she treats Ulala nicer in Part 2 when issuing a challenge to her unlike in the first game. However, she still likes to butt in on other's shows in both games, and doesn't hesitate to gloat when she is performing well. Gallery Category:Sega Characters Category:Dreamcast Debut Category:All Characters